El dragon Xiaolin del metal
by Shifty Braginski
Summary: Jack pierde la memoria por culpa de un shen go wu pero al perder la memoria recuperara un "don" que perdio hace tiempo. Los monjes xiaolin buscaran al nuevo dragon del metal¿estara esto relacionado con la perdida de los recuerdos de Spicer?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos esta es mi primera historia de Xiaolin Showdown^w^. Espero que os guste, los personajes de Xiaolin Showdown no me pertenecen. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias, gracias y que lo disfruten**

**…...**

**Capitulo 1 Recuerdos perdidos.**

No le agradaba mucho el otoño porque era una época en la cual hacia o calor o frio dependiendo del día o de la semana,pero no le gustaba por el mero echo de que era cuando se solía enfermar mas veces seguidas aunque no se podía comparar con el invierno...eso si era mortal,si enfermaba en invierno por asegurado sabia que estaría todo el invierno enfermo. Tenia que ir siempre abrigado por suerte sus padres no le decían nada de su vestimenta gótica,bueno en verdad sus padres nunca estaban cuando llegaba el otoño y no volvían a la mansión hasta pasado el invierno. Pero se acostumbro con el tiempo a estar solo y para evitar deprimirse en navidad pues se concentraba en proyectos robóticos,además rara vez salia de su laboratorio. Solo salía cuando se le habían acabado los puddings o cuando quería dormir un poco en su cama,eso si no se quedaba dormido encima de una mesa de su laboratorio o como a él le gustaba llamarlo,su guarida.

Ahora se encontraba concentrado en un robot capaz de aguantar la magia de los Shen Gong Wu pero para su mala suerte su robot no iba muy bien aceptando los datos de su pulsera,le había puesto un programa parecido. Era fácil para él después de todo,coger un programa y modificar lo a su gusto,lo que no entendía era porque no se le había ocurrido hasta hora tener un robot que fuera inmune a los ataques de los Shen Gong Wu. Pensó que tal vez era porque estaba harto de que los monjes Xiaolin o Wuya o Hannibal rompieran sus Jack-bots como si fueran simples hojas de papel. Estaba dando lo mejor de él para crear ese robot pero lo único que conseguía era que explotase o que se sobrecargara el sistema debido a la programación que le había metido en su disco duro,todo le estaba saliendo mal seguramente porque estaba cansado,hambriento,frustrado,etc. Y el día no mejoraba pero le gustaba que estuviese lloviendo porque así no se quemaría con el sol,además era el día festivo de los criados de la mansión y de seguro que no podrían disfrutarlo.

Decidió salir a por algo de comer al cabo de una hora y poder despejar su mente pero mientras avanzaba hacia la cocina su cabeza ya pensaba en un sistema de ventilación mejorado puede que pusiera un sistema de refrigeración. Los pasillos estaban completamente vacíos salvo por la decoración y los muebles,la lluvia era lo único que se escuchaba haciendo que no fuera todo tan silencioso. Y porque un Jack-bot le estaba acompañando que sino de seguro estaría gritando y llorando intentando llamar a sus padres con el móvil o a su abuela mientras permanecía escondido en algún lugar de aquella mansión. Al llegar a la cocina el robot empezó a sacar ingredientes de la nevera poniéndose a cocinar como si nada,pero lo que le llamo la atención a Jack fue una caja que había encima de la mesa. Aquella caja estaba envuelta en un papel negro y tenia unas cintas rojas de color sangre,típicas cintas que se ponían en los regalos de navidad o de cumpleaños.

-¿Que es eso,Jack-bots?-Prefirió no acercarse mucho a saber si era una bomba o algo de sus padres que se habían olvidado en la casa. Aunque sinceramente prefería la bomba.-

-El robot escaneo la caja con su visión robótica.-Es un regalo de tu abuela,amo Jack.

Cuando escucho al Jack-bot decir eso,sus ojos se iluminaron de felicidad y se acerco rápidamente al regalo sonriendo ampliamente pues era algo que le había mandado su querida abuela. A cualquier persona le vendría a la mente al ver a Jack así,seria un niño pequeño abriendo sus regalos en navidad con toda emoción y impaciencia mezclada con felicidad. Cogió con cuidado la caja sonriendo y mirándola tiernamente porque su abuela era la única que le hacia caso y si mal no recordaba era con quien mejor se lo pasaba en las vacaciones de verano. Porque en esos días festivos que tenia su abuela le enseño robótica aunque claro de eso hace mucho tiempo,cuando tenia mas o menos cinco años,pero también recordó la bronca que le echo su madre a su abuela por permitir que un niño pequeño hiciera todo eso. Desde aquel día su abuela nunca mas volvió a la mansión Spicer pero le envía cartas o regalos,quería mucho a su abuela posiblemente mas que a sus padres si es que se les podía dar tal titulo.

Al abrir la caja saco una bufanda realmente suave con un color rojo pero de un tono mas oscuro que su cabello y que de cierta manera le recordaba a la sangre,también saco una nota que había en el fondo de la caja,leyéndola antes de ponerse la bufanda.

"Querido Jack.

Te envió esta bufanda que yo misma he tejido para que no pilles un catarro en estos días ya que el tiempo decidió volverse loco. Es una bufanda especial y que conjuntara perfectamente con tu toque gótico.

Pdt: La víbora de tu madre no debe encontrar nada respecto a este regalo,ambos sabemos como se pondría y que haría esa bruja manipuladora.

Te quiere,tu abuela."

Riéndose entre dientes con malicia al ver lo que ponía su abuela en la nota,no dudo ni un segundo y se coloco la bufando que le había echo aunque pensaba que tal vez le había añadido algo robotico como hizo con el heliapack que es una mochila pero también era una maquina voladora por llamarlo de algún modo. Cuando se termino de poner la bufanda lo primero que pensó fue que tal vez su abuela se había pasado tejiendo porque a pesar que la bufanda diese dos vueltas alrededor de su cuello seguía sobrando le,el final de la bufanda le acababa un poco antes de llegar a su trasero. Suspiro pesadamente solo esperaba que no se enredara con las aspas del heliapack y que no solo provocara un accidente ni tampoco que acabase con su vida. Se deshizo del papel de envoltorio para regalos,de la caja y de la cinta roja,tirándolo todo al cubo de la basura pero sin embargo la nota la guardo junto con las demás que tenia guardadas en su cuarto. Le mando al Jack-bot que fuera a guardarla mientras se comía el plato de comida que le había preparado aunque no con buena cara porque ahora hasta sus robots pretendían que comiese más sano.

Poco tiempo duro aquella pequeña paz al estar tranquilo en la cocina comiéndose la comida,porque su reloj el cual servia para detectar Shen Gong Wu estaba pitando una y otra vez. Y si pitaba de aquellas maneras era porque el Shen Gong Wu estaba realmente cerca lo que le sorprendió un poco porque el ultimo se activo bastante lejos y tardaron un día entero hasta llegar hasta donde se encontraba. Echo a correr saliendo de la cocina,pasando por los pasillos como alma que llevaba el diablo sin querer perder ni un segundo mas porque sabia a la perfección que sino llegarían los monjes antes que él o alguno del lado de Heylin. Al entrar en su guarida con la respiración agitada haciendo que jadease activo unos cuantos Jack-bots para el combate,aunque le daba pena en cierta manera que no hubiese podido acabar su nuevo robot para luchar contra los Monjes Xiaolin. Pero se prometió a si mismo que cuando lo acabase de crear tomaría una foto de la cara de todos los que estuvieran presentes en el duelo al ver que a su nueva creación no le afectaba la magia.

Salio volando con el heliapack de su guarida seguido de unos cuantos Jack-bots los cuales esperaban aun las ordenes de su amo o creador. Seguía las indicaciones del reloj a raja tabla ya que no quería terminar perdido,prestaba atención al paisaje viendo como se metió en lo profundo de un bosque lo cual le era difícil volar con su heliapack pero sin duda era más fácil que si hubiese ido en su jet. Además las raíces de los arboles habrían impedido que fuera con su maquina excavadora,se vio obligado a desactivar su heliapack al ver que el camino que le indicaba su reloj le había llevado ante la entrada de una cueva. Trago saliva porque aun tenia miedo a la oscuridad aunque para su suerte tenia a sus robots acompañándole. No pudo evitar gritar un poco cuando sus Jack-bots iluminaron la cueva para que no tropezara pero su mala suerte surgió de nuevo cuando escucho las voces de los Monjes Xiaolin. Se maldecía por dentro al pensar que había llegado tarde y le iban a quitar el Shen Gong Wu¿Como demonios habían podido llegar antes que él?

-Maestro Fung,buenas noticias-Dijo Omi emocionado con el corazón lleno de alegría.-

-Estaba desconcertado y sorprendido.- "¿El maestro Fung,esta aquí?"-Pensó Jack agudizando mas el oído.-

-Jack Spicer esta de acuerdo en unirse a las fuerzas del bien.-Termino de decir el pequeño monje.-

-Vale,aquello si era raro..muy raro,tenia esa sensación que había leído en libros y oído por televisión:los déjà vu. Pues aquello sentía que ya lo había vivido antes.-

-¡¿Eh?!-El maestro Fung estaba sorprendido y no se fiaba para nada del lado Heylin.-Omi no creo que...

Ya recordó de que le sonaba aquello,ocurrió cuando se volvió aprendiz de Omi la peor decisión que había tomado en su vida. Aunque no se acordaba de cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que ocurrió aquello,de echo el tiempo se le había pasado volando al estar concentrado en conseguir Shen Gong Wu. Siguió avanzando hasta llegar a ver una especie de proyección con sus recuerdos,al ver de donde salia aquella imagen se dio cuenta que se trataba del Shen Gong Wu. Aquel artefacto místico tenia forma de rostro de elefante mirando hacia arriba y por sus ojos salia la imagen como si fuesen un proyector,pero aun así era bastante raro que se activara solo. Ese misterio ya lo resolvería cuando se adueñase de él,sonriendo malvadamente acercándose mirando al objeto con pura codicia y avaricia pero antes de que pudiese cogerlo un empujón lo aparto unos cuantos metros.  
Raimundo,líder Xiaolin, había usado su elemento aire para crear una corriente de viento huracanado empujándolo y alejándolo todo lo posible del Shen Gong Wu. No solo los monjes habían llegado sino que también estaba Wuya dispuesta ha hacer todo lo posible para que nadie le quitara su preciado Shen Gong Wu. La bruja Heylin lanzo un hechizo para alegar a los monjes ya que bueno...Jack no era mas que un estorbo del cual era fácil deshacerse. El vaquero logro tocar el objeto junto con Omi al mismo tiempo que Wuya había colocado su mano,el artefacto seguía proyectando los recuerdos de Jack Spicer pero nadie se había percatado de ello.

Aquello no era justo,él lo había encontrado primero y ni siquiera iba a poder participar en el duelo xiaolin pero no merecía la pena decir algo ya que sino sabia que le dirían algo para hundirlo emocionalmente. Seguía sin comprender porque proyectaba sus recuerdos aunque era gracioso porque iba hacia atrás como si estuviesen rebobinando una película para empezar a verla de nuevo pero había cosas que no quería recordar sin embargo agradecía que no se hubiesen dado cuenta de ello ya que estaban demasiado entretenidos en empezar el duelo.  
-Wuya,te retamos a un duelo xiaolin. La esfera de tornami de Omi y mi tercer brazo por tu Rubí de Ramsés y por el Medallón lunar.-Dijo Clay levantando un poco su sombrero de vaquero.-

-Pero Clay...nosotros somos dos y ella solo una.-Explico Omi al vaquero pues sabia que se iban a formar grupo de dos.-

-No me subestimes,monje...pero si quieres que estemos iguales.-Wuya invoco en ese momento un golem que surgió del suelo de la cueva. La bruja sonreía malvadamente teniendo confianza en si misma para ganar aquel duelo.-Bien,dime tu reto vaquero.

-Omi frunció el ceño esperando a que Clay dijera el duelo seguramente seria algo que sabia hacer a la perfección.-

-El primero que se acabe un plato de Chili con carne extremadamente picante sera el vencedor.-Dijo Clay totalmente seguro de que iba a ganar aunque se sentía algo mal porque Omi lo iba a pasar fatal con el picante.-

Todo el terreno había cambiado para el duelo xiaolin,enfrente de todos apareció una mesa con unos platos verdaderamente grandes llenos de chili con carne picante,el golem se llevo una decepción al no ver rocas como comida por lo que se fue de enfrente de la mesa dejando a todos bastante sorprendidos. Dejo de prestar atención al duelo viendo de reojo como el Shen Gong Wu seguía brillando como si siguiese siendo utilizado pero decidió acercarse Dojo lo mínimo que podían hacer era decirle el nombre de ese Wu¿no?

Al ver a Jack Spicer acercarse repto todo lo rápido que pudo hasta subirse a los hombros de Raimundo con la única intención de que le protegiera. A saber si hacia como el maestro monje Guan y le entregaba a Chase Young para que se lo comiese,ante aquel pensamiento no podía evitar temblar haciendo que Raimundo suspirase pesadamente al tener que aguantarlo.

Miro fijamente a el patético de Jack de seguro que quería algo por lo que le había dicho,ni se molesto en ponerse dispuesto a pelear solo se cruzo de brazos mirándole con superioridad. Kimiko cogió a Dojo con cuidado intentando que se calmase y que si a una mala Raimundo tenia que pelear que no estuviese metido de lleno en la pelea.  
-¿Que quieres Spicer?-Pregunto secamente el líder de los monjes Xiaolin.-

-Contigo no quiero ni hablar,pero tengo unas preguntas para Dojo.-Hablo Jack mirando al dragoncito.-No te haré nada,de todas formas no puedo hasta que se termine el duelo.

-Dojo se quedo pensando unos momentos pero tenia razón en sus palabras.-

-Como si Dojo Quisiera hablar contigo.-Soltó Kimiko aun con el dragón en sus brazos.-

-Chicos...tranquilos,tiene razón.-Dijo Dojo acercándose a Spicer aunque mantenía cierta distancia de seguridad por si las moscas.-

-Como odiaba que los monjes se portaran así con él y mas aun cuando no había echo nada malo.-¿Como se llama el Shen Gong Wu?-Se sentó en el suelo al ver de reojo que eso iba para largo porque Wuya se lo comía aunque sus mejillas estuviesen rojas mientras que Clay ni se inmutaba por el picante. En cambio Omi...el pobre monje iba corriendo de un lado para otro poco le faltaría para escupir fuego,mientras gritaba agua o algo así.-

-Cabeza memoria de elefante.

-Oye,en serio¿de donde sacáis esos nombres tan penosos?- Dijo con tono de burla,era cierto que algunos nombres eran raros y extraños.-

-Oye idiota no te burles.-Soltó Raimundo antes de que Dojo pudiese contestar.-

-No estaba hablando contigo,perdedor.-Se defendió Jack de las palabras del líder xiaolin mirando de nuevo al dragón.-¿Para que sirve la Cabeza memoria de elefante?

-Pues proyecta tus recuerdos incluso los mas oscuros y dolorosos. No es muy útil la verdad a no ser que seas un despistado que no sabe donde deja las cosas.-Explico Dojo como si fuera el mas listo de todos los presentes con unas gafas puestas.-

-Eso explicaría porque proyectaba sus recuerdos pero seguía teniendo una duda y esperaba que el reptil pudiese contestársela antes de que terminase el duelo.-¿Un Shen Gong Wu puede usar su poder sin que nadie lo active?

Se quedo algo sorprendido y sin saber muy bien que responderle al joven albino buscando en lo que parecía un pergamino,pero cuando encontró la respuesta mas correcta el duelo xiaolin había terminado y Clay había sido ganador pues Wuya no soporto tanto calor producido por el picante. Omi se había calmado al congelar su lengua con la esfera de tornami aparte era una gran ventaja porque permanecería callado durante un tiempo al menos hasta que se diese cuenta que no podía hablar y haría todo lo posible para romper el hielo. Raimundo se acerco a Dojo mirando con bastante frialdad a Jack Spicer,hizo un gesto con la cabeza dándole la señal al dragón que tenían que volver al templo. Kimiko por su parte ya estaba poniendo en foros y en paginas webs de xiaolin y heylin la derrota que había tenido Wuya y la victoria de Clay.

Casi bufo cuando vio a Raimundo creyéndose el superior de todos pero empezó a notar como su corazón se estaba comprimiendo lentamente y el aire parecía no entrar en sus pulmones¿Que demonios estaba pasando?¿Acaso se había vuelto acatarrar? Nadie parecía darse cuenta de lo que pasaba ya que estaban entretenidos en elogiar al vaquero pero se dio cuenta que la bruja le estaba mirando. Logro volver a llenar sus pulmones de aire pero su corazón seguía como comprimido y de repente sintió un enorme dolor de cabeza que hizo que cayese al suelo de rodillas,llevándose las manos a la cabeza al menos una porque la otra la tuvo que emplear para no terminar por completo en el suelo. Se estaba asustando era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así y ni si quiera se molestaban en ayudarlo pero al girar la cabeza comprendió porque nadie se dio cuenta de como se encontraba.

Todos estaban con la boca abierta el Shen Gong Wu que estaba en manos de Clay había empezado a brillar con bastante intensidad y al fin se dieron cuenta que proyectaba los recuerdos de Jack Spicer. Raimundo estuvo a punto de gritarle e insultarle pero cuando oyó un grito de sorpresa por parte de Dojo y de Kimiko volvió a mirar el Wu...¡Había desaparecido! Nadie sabia que pasaba porque en el pergamino no ponía nada de que pudiese tele-transportarse,unicamente mostraba recuerdos. Pero Omi al ver a Jack Spicer así pensó que tal vez había sido él aunque parecía como si en verdad estuviese sufriendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza. El pequeño monje se vio obligado a salir de la cueva junto con el resto de los monjes cuando Raimundo se lo medio ordeno¿Que pensaba hacer?

Se acerco al albino cuando los monjes salieron y pensaba que Wuya se había ido aunque en realidad estaba escondida detrás de una roca prestando atención a todo. Su sangre le hervía,estaba enfadado porque pensaba que Jack había tenido la culpa y que hizo algo para que el Shen Gong Wu desapareciera.  
-Maldita serpiente asquerosa homosexual.-Dijo Raimundo mientras que de una patada tumbaba al genio malvado.-Espero que ese dolor de cabeza te haga sufrir de verdad porque es lo que te mereces por hacer desaparecer el Shen Gong Wu.

No comprendía porque le estaba tratando de aquella manera que mas parecía del lado Heylin pero tampoco podía pensar mucho,su vista se estaba volviendo borrosa y el dolor de cabeza no disminuía. De repente todo se volvió oscuro y se quedo ahí tumbado inconsciente sin recibir ayuda ni del líder de los Monjes Xiaolin ni de la bruja de heylin,sentía su cuerpo pesado y termino cediendo a quedarse completamente inconsciente.

Al ver que el albino ni respondía,con los ojos cerrados y sin moverse,se largo de aquel lugar,tampoco le dio tan fuerte así que culpa suya no era si había terminado desmayado o en tal condición. Salio fuera de la cueva viendo a Dojo transformado para llevarles de nuevo al templo,nadie pregunto sobre Jack aunque en el rostro del pequeño monje se reflejaba la preocupación de todas formas era su amigo y había sido su aprendiz por un día.

Ni si quiera pudo acercarse al supuesto "joven genio del mal" porque Chase Young le estaba llamando y realmente parecía enfadado,a veces odiaba la magia y mas si era para soportar el genio malhumorado del inmortal Chase Young. Soltó un rugido en frustración porque era la primera vez que pasaba algo parecido con el Shen Gong Wu y Jack Spicer de alguna forma estaba involucrado en el asunto. Al escuchar de nuevo en su mente la voz del Príncipe Heylin,dio una ultima mirada al muchacho albino percatándose que aun respiraba,desapareció entre las sombras dejando a Jack Spicer solo,como si fuera la cría de un animal débil en el que solo la madre naturaleza decidiría si sobrevivía o no.

No comprendía que le había pasado,lo único que recordaba es que salio de su casa para volver a intentar controlar el metal que había en la cueva. Hacia poco que descubrió que el metal se movía según sus ordenes bueno según ciertos movimientos de Tai Chi y por eso había cogido unos libros con movimientos que los explicaban bastante bien. Quería impresionar a sus padres que llegarían mañana y que se sintieran orgulloso de él tal vez así pasarían mas tiempo juntos. Se levanto con cuidado del suelo pensando que le había dado alguna roca con metal al hacer mal un movimiento ya que tenia dolor de cabeza,hasta que se percato de que todo parecía mas pequeño y su ropa era distinta salvo por las gafas.¿Que había pasado?¿Porque aparentaba tener diecisiete años cuando tenia trece?...Se empezó a asustar porque no comprendía que pasaba,temblando casi todo su cuerpo al pasarle por mente muchas teorías y ninguna era agradable,todo carecía de tener sentido para él porque ni siquiera estaban los libros y no parecía que hubiese sido cosa de algún delincuente. Echo a correr todo lo rápido posible de nuevo hacia su casa en busca de respuestas a sus preguntas las cuales serian respondidas por los sirvientes,sin haberse dado cuenta que un cuervo negro había estado observando desde hacia bastante rato.

**…...**

**Notas de**_ Shifty Braginski_** (autor):¿Que pasara a continuación?¿Como reaccionara Jack al saber que ha perdido la memoria?¿Afectaría eso al balance entre Xiaolin y Heylin?Estas preguntas y muchas más serán respondidas a lo largo de la historia. Cuídense todos y no dejen de leer.**

**Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos esta es mi primera historia de Xiaolin Showdown^w^. Espero que os guste, los personajes de Xiaolin Showdown no me pertenecen. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias, gracias y que lo disfruten**

**…...**

**Capitulo 2 El despertar del metal.**

Nada mas llego a la mansión empezó a mover cielo y tierra,miraba a sus sirvientes como si fuesen completamente desconocidos y no era de extrañar porque no recordaba a esos sirvientes¿A caso sus padres habían cambiado de personal? Jadeaba con fuerza por la carrera pero aun así no paraba de preguntar y en su rostro se reflejaba el miedo,la preocupación,etc. Se medio empezó a tirar de los pelos al poner su mano en la frente,aun le dolía la cabeza y cuanto mas intentaba recordar que había pasado más le dolía.

El mayordomo intento calmarlo pero le resultaba imposible,por las preguntas que escuchaba de su joven amo hizo que se preocupase al igual que los demás sirvientes los cuales seguían intentándolo calmar pero sin éxito alguno. En primer lugar llamaría a los señores Spicer para que volviesen a la mansión lo mas rápidamente posible,ya que el problema era mas que grave. En segundo lugar llamaría al medico del joven Spicer para que le examinara y les dijeran que pasaba. Viendo como una sirvienta le había dado una infusión relajante para que se pudiese calmar y sus temblores parasen al igual que aquellos jadeos.

El sol se oculto en el horizonte dejando un visible manto de estrellas en el cielo nocturno,en el templo Xiaolin al igual que en la mansión de la familia Spicer había un gran revuelo. Nada más que llegaron los monjes se pusieron con sus tareas hasta que al cabo de unas dos horas mas o menos Dojo apareció con un pergamino corriendo de un lado a otro buscando al Maestro Fung. Nadie les decía nada ni si quiera el dragón y hacerle hablar era realmente fácil pues nunca podía callarse nada. Por lo tanto aquello solo podía significar una cosa,aquel pergamino era tremendamente importante.

Al pequeño monje se le ocurrió la idea de espiar a los maestros del templo para enterarse de lo que decían pero a Raimundo la idea le parecía mas del lado Heylin por lo que le prohibió a Omi que llevase acabo tal idea. Se empezaban aburrir incluido Kimiko quien se había pasado el nuevo juego que se descargo en su móvil,ninguno sabia que hacer y lo de meditar les entretuvo las primeras tres horas hasta que las piernas de Clay se quedaron dormidas impidiéndole levantarse.

No podía creerse lo que estaba ocurriendo,ni si quiera lo que Dojo le estaba leyendo pues el pergamino estaba escrito en la lengua de los dragones. Aquello requirió a todos los maestros del templo para pensar que hacer sobre tal asunto pues no podían permitir que el lado Heylin se enterase y se adelantasen a ellos pero tampoco cometer la imprudencia de salir sin mas del templo arriesgándose a un ataque de las fuerzas del mal.

Finalmente el Maestro Fung salio del templo acercándose a sus aprendices para explicarles cual era la situación. Debía escoger sabiamente las palabras que les diría para evitar posibles envidias o que sintiesen que aquello fuese injusto,lo ultimo iba mas para Raimundo porque posiblemente ahora tendrían que volver ha empezar para saber quien seria el líder de los dragones xiaolin. Pero nada mas llegar respiro profundamente al no parar de oír preguntas de sus jóvenes alumnos nada mas que se acerco a ellos. No podía culpar les por no parar de preguntar y estar toda la tarde sin saber nada picando les la curiosidad de todas formas aun eran jóvenes.

Nada mas que vieron al Maestro Fung salir del templo fueron directos como buitres hambrientos sin parar de preguntarle pues a todos les inundaba la curiosidad,el pensar que habría acción al tener que luchar contra algún nuevo enemigo del lado Heylin,etc. Omi incluso se subió a la cabeza del maestro mientras que tanto Raimundo como Kimiko estaban a los lados medio abrazándole rogándole porque le explicara que pasaba. No podía evitar sentirse como sus compañeros pero levantando un poco su sombrero de vaquero espero a que el maestro les explicara mientras que Dojo se enrollaba en él. Si mal no recordaba había una expresión de vaqueros que definía a la perfección tal situación y que aconsejaba mantener la calma pero paso de abrir la boca porque sabia perfectamente que sus amigos no le entenderían y seguirían medio acosando al maestro.

-Tranquilos jóvenes dragones.-Por fin hablo Fung en un momento en el que los monjes tuvieron que tomar aire.-

-Pero Maestro Fung¿como quieres que estemos calmados? Cuando posiblemente un nuevo enemigo Heylin ha surgido de sus cecinas.-Dijo Omi.-

-Todos suspiraron de golpe al oír la ultima palabra que había dicho.-Se dice ha surgido de sus cenizas,Omi.-Dijeron todos a la vez.-

-Eso también.-Respondió el pequeño monje con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios como si aquel error de palabra no lo hubiese cometido.-

-¿que es lo que tiene que explicarnos maestro?.-Pregunto Raimundo un poco mas calmado de todas formas era el líder y debía comportarse como tal.-

Se dirigieron todos al templo en donde guardaban los pergaminos,los jóvenes monjes cada vez tenían mas curiosidad sobre el asunto hasta que el Maestro Fung junto con Dojo encima de sus hombros cogieron un pergamino muy distinto a los demás. Para empezar ese pergamino tenia los bordes como de oro puro y una tela roja intensa lo protegía,pero lo que mas llamaba la atención era el dragón que había enroscado en todo el pergamino.

Miraban con asombro aquel pergamino¿que les mostraría esta vez su maestro?¿Porque lo habían mantenido oculto?¿Aquello era oro de verdad? Mas preguntas surgieron en sus jóvenes cerebros pero esta vez serian pacientes esperando que el maestro respondiese a aquellas preguntas al explicarles que había pasado o que iba a ocurrir en algún futuro cercano.

-Dragones xiaolin he aquí el pergamino de los elementos.-Dijo el Maestro Fung mostrándoselo a sus aprendices,los cuales permanecían sentados en forma de indio en el suelo.-

-A que mola¿He?-Dijo Dojo pero al ver la mirada que le lanzo Fung sonrió nervioso callándose.-

-¿Contiene técnicas secretas de artes marciales?-Pregunto Omi algo impaciente.-Porque estoy seguro de que he aprendido todas las técnicas que existen.

-Omi la impaciencia y las técnicas de lucha no te llevaran a la victoria.-Contesto el Maestro Fung intentando que el ego del pequeño monje fuese controlado de nuevo.-

-Es cierto maestro pero ayudan mucho para conseguir la victoria.

-Sino Jack Spicer es un claro ejemplo de como no conseguir la victoria.-Soltó Raimundo haciendo que tanto Kimiko como Clay y el mismo se riesen pero no Omi pues le recordó lo que había pasado horas antes en aquella cueva.-

-Deberías mejorar tu actitud como líder,Raimundo.-Le medio echo la bronca por tal actitud la cual no era para nada de un líder.-Y ustedes también jóvenes dragones.

-Lo sentimos Maestro Fung...-Contestaron todos a excepción de Omi que seguía medio sumergido en sus pensamientos.-

-¿Te encuentras bien,pequeñín?.-Susurro Dojo ahora encima de la cabeza de Omi.-

-Si tranquilo...-Mintió aun sabiendo que estaba mal pero no quería que sus amigos se preocupasen o le echasen la medio bronca por preocuparse por uno del lado Heylin.-

-Este pergamino dice quienes son los dragones xiaolin,de ahí que pudiésemos encontraros y solicitásemos a vuestro padres vuestros aprendizajes. Todos fuisteis elegidos por el pergamino.-Explico el Maestro Fung el cual empezó a abrirlo quitando primero el dragón de metal que estaba enrollado alrededor del pergamino.-

-Pero ahora el pergamino volvió a brillar indicando un elemento que durante siglos había permanecido dormido.-Dijo Dojo agitando sus brazos viendo las caras que ponían los jóvenes monjes.-

-¿¡Como!?-Pregunto rápidamente Raimundo con los parpados bien abiertos.-

-¿¡Que!?-Contestaron los demás unos segundos mas tardes que Raimundo al comprender lo que el dragón les había intentado decir.-

-Tranquilos jóvenes monjes...-Mirando de reojo a Dojo porque les había dicho todo de golpe. Extendió el pergamino en el suelo enfrente de los dragones xiaolin,no se veía nada ni si quiera había nada escrito solo parecía como un espejo de cristal dorado.-

-¿Eso es oro?.-Pregunto Raimundo adelantándose a Clay el cual iba afirmar que eso era oro puro.-

-Maestro Fung creo que el pergamino se a estropeado.-Dijo Omi el cual miraba el pergamino.-

-No esta estropeado,Omi. Y Raimundo este pergamino esta echo de oro mágico.-Tras decir eso prefirió mostrarles a lo que se refería.-

Al entender las intenciones del Maestro Fung cogió el dragón de metal colocando lo encima del pergamino. Comenzó a hablar en una lengua que era completamente imposible para los humanos de aprender,la lengua de los dragones para cualquier oído humano sonaba de manera extraña como un siseo de serpiente o gruñidos de una bestia,dependiendo de quien escuchara. El dragón de metal por arte de magia empezó a moverse introduciéndose en el pergamino volviéndose como un dibujo echo de tinta,los monjes dragones xiaolin miraban asombrados al pergamino. En el centro del pergamino había una especie de suriken dibujada,la cual empezó a girar a medida que el dragón giraba a su alrededor,hasta que finalmente el dragón abrió la boca y cuando pareció que se lo iba a comer todo el dibujo se quedo completamente quieto. La sala se quedo unicamente iluminada por parte del pergamino el cual había empezado a brillar con intensidad,primero mostró el elemento del agua mostrando lo que parecía el fondo de un rio o de un océano.

No pudo evitar asustarse un poco cuando vio como una corriente de agua se le aproximaba hasta rodear lo girando a su alrededor. Pero al ver la cara del Maestro Fung supo que no tenia nada que temer y ni intentar atacarlo,comenzó a sonreír ampliamente sintiéndose enormemente feliz por haber sido el primero que el pergamino mostró. Al alzar de nuevo la mirada vio como Kimiko tenia una llama de fuego flotando enfrente de ella,el pergamino ahora mostraba el elemento de la tierra.

El vaquero miraba con sorpresa aquel pergamino que mostraba su elemento haciendo que se levantase su sombrero para ver mejor como se le acercaba una roca enorme,esperaba que no se le cayese en el pie o algo por el estilo. Kimiko había empezado a intentar manipular aquel fuego que tenia delante de ella logrando hacer un fénix sin mucha dificultad,Dojo por su parte comía unos dulces ya que eso al parecer no le resultaba para nada interesante.

Finalmente el pergamino mostró el elemento del aire formando un pequeño tornado el cual tenia en su interior un dragón muy parecido al que había estado enrollando el pergamino. Raimundo entendió a la perfección que era por eso el elegido,el líder de los monjes xiaolin sonriendo de manera algo superior a los demás pero rápidamente aquella sonrisa desapareció al ver como tras ser tocado por el tornado aquel dragón desapareció.

-Hey¿que ha pasado maestro?.-Pregunto Raimundo indignado.-

-Dojo miraba con los parpados completamente abiertos de seguro que sus ojos se saldrían si pudiesen.-

-Nos temíamos que pasara esto...-Dijo el Maestro Fung llevando su mano a su barba.-

-¿El que?.-Pregunto Raimundo con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.-

-Al percatarse de la actitud del líder alzo una ceja pero antes de que pudiese hablar Dojo se le adelanto.-

-Al despertar un elemento nuevo es normal que el pergamino elija de nuevo a un líder.-Opto por subirse encima de los hombros de Fung por si acaso la ira de Raimundo estallaba.-

-Su sangre hervía le estaban quitando el mando y se sentía como si le estuviesen diciendo que no valía como líder.-¿Que elemento es ese?-Pregunto intentando ocultar su enojo.-

-El elemento que solo podría ser retenido por elemento del agua...pues elemento fuego solo lo fundiría pero seguiría intacto solo se transformaría,el viento no le haría nada por muy fuerte que soplase. Y la Tierra aunque lo enterrase unicamente lo protegería...-Explico Dojo pues de nuevo había comenzado a leer el pergamino el cual era como si estuviese vivo y entendiese a la perfección el lenguaje humano.- El elemento del metal...

-Veis como el agua es increíble.-Dijo Omi sintiéndose ahora enormemente orgulloso ser el dragón xiaolin del agua.-¿ quien sera nuestro nuevo amigito?

-El pergamino volvió a brillar pero esta vez mostró una espiral de color rojiza y el fondo amarillo.-

-¿Que significa eso?.-Pregunto Clay mirando al maestro.-

-Esa imagen os ayudara a encontrar al nuevo dragón xiaolin del metal.-Explico el Maestro Fung comenzando a recoger el pergamino.-Ahora debéis iros a dormir,mañana sera un duro día,jóvenes monjes.

Kimiko fue la primera en salir de la sala para irse a su cuarto si podía llamarse así pero no iría a dormir precisamente sino que se pondría a investigar con su portátil cualquier cosa que llevase aquella espiral rojiza. Clay y Omi fueron los siguientes en salir pero Omi estaba demasiado excitado queriendo averiguar quien era el nuevo dragón,contándole al vaquero todo lo que le enseñaría desde andar por las paredes hasta ocultarse sin ser visto. El pobre Clay tuvo que soportarlo intentando le decir que se calmase con dichos de vaqueros pero al parecer no le entendía y lo único que lograba era que le hablase aun más. Raimundo fue el ultimo en salir mirando al Maestro Fung aun con el ceño fruncido pero se fue al cabo de los pocos segundos al darse cuenta que debía aceptar la decisión del pergamino,planteándose de nuevo si estaría mejor con Wuya al menos con ella tenia todo lo que podía desear aunque amigos no tuviese. Al ver que Kimiko seguía despierta se acerco para mirar lo que hacia con su portátil aunque ya no fuese el líder de los xiaolin quería que se fuese a la cama como les había ordenado el maestro.

-Hey,¿que estas haciendo?-Intentaba ser lo mas amable posible.-

-Investigo.-Contesto Kimiko sin apartar la mirada del portátil.-

-¿El que?-Le picaba la curiosidad de lo que hacia la japonesa.-

-Pues la espiral esa...la cosa es que me suena haber visto esa espiral en algún lado...-Dijo Kimiko quedándose completamente pensativa.-Pero no consigo recordar en donde...

-Chicos perdón por molestar pero...podéis ayudarme con Omi...se ha emocionado demasiado como un caballo con terrones de azúcar.-Interrumpió Clay mostrando a Omi que subía por las paredes andando por el techo para comenzar de nuevo con aquel circulo que estaba haciendo.-

-Deberíamos ir a buscarlo,ya. Y seguro que sera mi mejor amigo porque soy el único que podría detenerle.-Decía Omi mientras no paraba quieto ni un segundo.-

-Parece como si le hubiesen dado un montón de cafeína...-Hablo Raimundo siguiendo con la mirada al pequeño monje.-

-Cinco...cuatro...-Empezó a contar Kimiko.-

-¿Porque cuentas?.-Pregunto Clay pero antes de obtener respuesta y Kimiko llegar a cero,el pequeño había caído profundamente dormido.-...creo que ahí tengo mi respuesta.

En la ciudadela el cuervo negro había ido a informar a su amo sobre lo ocurrido con Jack Spicer aun no comprendían ni él ni ninguno de sus sirvientes porque seguía vigilando a ese inútil. Pero no seria él quien le llevase la contraria a su amo Señor de Heylin,le comenzó a informar de todo lo ocurrido en el Duelo Xiaolin y como el albino había caído sin motivo alguno al suelo quedándose inconsciente.

Prestaba atención a todo lo que le estaba contando su sirviente,le resultaba realmente interesante lo ocurrido pero se preguntaba el porque se quedo así Spicer y porque el Shen Gong Wu había desaparecido proyectando los recuerdos del pelirrojo. Se quedo pensativo durante unos segundos deliberando que hacer,no pensaba prestarle tanta atención a ese gusano pero lo que había pasado había captado completamente todo su interés.

-Puedes retirarte.-Ordeno al cuervo para así hacer que uno de sus felinos llamase a la bruja y lo trajera ante su presencia.-

Estaba preocupada pensando que a lo mejor el había descubierto y eso que uso los mejores hechizos que conocía para evitar ser detectada por la magia de Chase Young. Al estar delante de él sonrió intentándolo conquistar con sus armas de mujer porque tenia que admitir que Chase estaba realmente bueno y su maldad era un atractivo impresionante. Pero conocía a alguien mas malvado y oscuro,la única pena era que se trataba de una habichuela aunque eso podía arreglarse aunque para ello necesitaría un control que no poseía.

-¿Que es lo que quieres,Chase?-Susurro Wuya cerca de su oído encantando le que le permitiese estar tan cerca de él.-Ya sabes que puedo darte todo lo que me pidas.

-Aparta,bruja.-Levantándose con el ceño fruncido mirándola seriamente.-supongo que ya sabrás lo que le ocurrió a Spicer.

-Lo siento pero no tengo idea de lo que me hablas.-Dijo rápidamente sonriendo como si fuese inocente.-

-No me mientas si no quieres perder la lengua,bruja.-Usando un tono algo de enfado dando a entender que si seguía pro ese camino se tendría que enfrentar a su lado reptil.-Se que estuvisteis ahí pero me importa una mierda que malgastes tu tiempo en Wus insignificantes.

-Tenia el ceño fruncido porque le había descubierto sin duda Chase era mucho mas inteligente de lo que se imagino.-Quedo inconsciente poco después de que el Wu desapareciera por arte de magia. Si estas pensando que posee magia te puedo asegurar que ese enclenque no pose nada en especial,solo es un crio llamando la atención.

-Alzando la ceja al escuchar lo que le había dicho Wuya.-¿Acaso he pedido tu opinión?-Un Diente de Sables se puso a su lado,era su mejor guerrero y el mas exótico que tenia,comenzó acariciarle la cabeza aquel felino.-Mañana iremos a ver a ese gusano enclenque y pedirle explicaciones. Siento que algo importante va a ocurrir y quiero estar ahí cuando ocurra¿A quedado claro?.

-Pues ves a verle tu solo,yo paso de juntarme con los futuros esclavos.-Protesto Wuya al oír que irían a ver a Jack Spicer de propio.-

-El Dientes de Sable se adelanto un poco rugiendo a la bruja por su osadía,mostrando le sus hermosos colmillos los cuales podrían desgarrar a cualquiera.- "¿Puedo matarla?"-Pregunto a su amo mediante telepatía animal.-

-Aun no,Dientes de Sable.-Sonriendo malvadamente mirando a la bruja la cual había optado por teletransportarse a sus aposentos nada mas que recibió aquel rugido.-Aun la necesitaremos con vida...pero pronto podrás hacerlo.

Se encontraba en su cuarto de la mansión Spicer,en una habitación que no le resultaba para nada familiar¿Tanto había cambiando su gusto en esos años? Al menos se alegraba de que sus padres estuviesen en casa pero su padre al alba se iría por cuestión de negocios,le hacia sentir como si no lo admitiese como hijo al igual que su madre que solo estaba para dar buena imagen ante el doctor. Todos sus recuerdos de esos cuatro años habían desaparecido,no había rastro alguno ni si quiera recordaba aquella bufanda roja que llevaba en su cuello,ni de la cosa mas insignificante...el doctor había dicho que perdido la memoria y que recuperar la podía llevar desde días hasta años,estaba triste sin poder evitarlo porque el no recordar,teniendo espacios en blancos en su memoria no era para nada alegre¿A cuantas personas habría olvidado mas?¿Quien le había regalado esa bufanda?¿Que había echo durante esos años olvidados?Optando por quedarse dormido para dejar de pensar y que al menos su cabeza tuviese un descanso. Sin enterarse de los problemas que le iban a venir encima por algo que había olvidado,mientras seguiría dejándose llevar por Morfeo,quien no paraba de mostrarle el mismo sueño una y otra vez mientras abrazaba aquella bufanda pues le hacia sentirse querido y que nada le pudiese atormentar.

**…...**

**Notas de **_Shifty Braginski_ **(autor):¿Que pasara cuando Chase vaya a la mansión Spicer y se de cuenta de lo ocurrido?¿Encontraran los monjes al dragón xiaolin de metal?Y lo mas importante¿Cuando se enteren de quien es,lo aceptaran?Estas preguntas y muchas mas serán respondidas a lo largo de la historia. Muchas gracias por leer este fic,un saludo.**

**Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos esta es mi primera historia de Xiaolin Showdown^w^. Espero que os guste, los personajes de Xiaolin Showdown no me pertenecen. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias, gracias y que lo disfruten**

**…...**

**Capitulo 3 Amigos olvidados.**

Se despertó nada mas que la sirvienta subió las persianas de su habitación,suspiro pesadamente aunque rápidamente se levanto al recordar que su madre le dijo que estarían allí al amanecer al contrario que su padre él cual posiblemente ya se habría ido. Le dolía la cabeza como si un piano le hubiese caído encima y milagrosamente seguía con vida. Cuando abrió su armario se quedo completamente sorprendido por la ropa gótica que había,él antes no solía vestirse así por lo que se planteaba que había pasado en ese tiempo que no recordaba para terminar...bueno...así de siniestro y oscuro por así decirlo. Opto por ponerse la ropa mas cómoda o al menos la que le pareciese mas cómoda,sin darse cuenta que había terminado vestido de la misma forma que solía vestirse antes de perder la memoria. Estaba dispuesto a salir cuando vio de nuevo aquella bufanda roja encima de la cama con la cual había dormido abrazándola.¿Quien se la había dado?¿Y porque se sentía feliz cuando se la ponía?Le surgieron mas preguntas pero bien sabia que no podría responderlas él mismo sin antes buscar información. Se coloco la bufanda dejando que colgase por su espalda y es que aquella bufanda era larga pero no le importaba,ahora quería estar con su madre el mayor tiempo posible aunque recordando que cuando la vio por primera vez junto con su padre le costo reconocerlos...habían cambiado tanto.

Decidieron permanecer entre las sombras observando que pasaba en la casa Spicer,viendo con sus ojos dorados a los padres del gusano. Estuvo un buen tiempo analizando,observando,cada rasgo físico que tenían los señores Spicer pensando de donde demonios había sacado aquel gusano incompetente los genes. Porque el hombre era fuerte seguramente seria un magnifico guerrero si se le entrenaba,la mujer sin dudar alguna era hermosa pero también se veía a lo lejos que solo se preocupaba por su físico y dar una buena imagen de si misma. Sin lugar a dudas para él,Jack Spicer era la típica cría que moriría porque no podría sobrevivir en el mundo por si misma.

El mayordomo fue a buscar al joven amo mas que nada para que no se perdiese a saber cuantos años había perdido. Aunque pareciese que estaba serio y posiblemente sin preocupación alguna,en realidad si estaba preocupado por el muchacho puede que no saliera mucho del sótano pero lo conocía desde que tenia cinco años y lo quería como si fuera su hijo. Sin mencionar que le dolía cuando sus padres no le hacían caso o cuando escuchaba a los señores Spicer hablar mal de su hijo,por suerte nunca decidieron mandar al muchacho a las fiestas o reuniones que ellos solían ir.

Se alegro ver al mayordomo nada mas salir de la puerta dedicándole una leve sonrisa para darle las gracias. Si recordaba aquella mansión pero no recordaba a las personas que había en ellas y si el doctor tenia razón posiblemente le costaría bastante volver a recuperar sus recuerdos. Al llegar al salón principal se sorprendió bastante al ver aun a su padre allí pero luego se alegro de que al menos se pudieran despedir,solo esperaba no ser tan frio como ayer que al costarle reconocerlos ni si quiera se acerco,solo lo justo.

-Me voy,no tengo porque estar aquí siendo que te quedas tu.-Dijo el señor Spicer sin importarle la cara que ponía su hijo tras a ver dicho aquellas palabras.-

-Esta bien cariño,yo en tres horas cogeré el próximo vuelo-Hablo la señora Spicer con un tono suave.-

-Aquello le sorprendía pero respiro profundamente ahogando los sentimientos que sentía en ese instante.- Adiós papa...

-Vaya al fin me reconoce como su padre y no como ayer.-Soltó el señor Spicer de malas maneras como si estuviese humillando a su hijo. Saliendo del salón principal para irse a la limusina que le esperaba en al puerta.-

-Tranquilo,Jackie. Solo esta estresado porque tiene una reunión importante.-Hablo la madre de Jack pero sonaba a mentira lo que había dicho.-¿Quieres que hagamos algo?A lo mejor conseguimos que recuerdes algo.

Todo aquello le estaba pareciendo realmente interesante y buscaba la conexión que unía aquel Shen Gong Wu con el inútil ya que al parecer Jack Spicer se había quedado sin recuerdos y eso podía darles cierta ventaja pues podrían aprovecharse de él,mas de lo que ya hacían,o también podían quitarse a ese estorbo de medio. Pero cambio de parecer cuando noto como el Chi del pelirrojo había aumentado considerablemente y aquello no se conseguía de la noche a la mañana ni si quiera con el entrenamiento mas duro que conocía. Siguió sigilosamente a la familia por los pasillos escuchando el único sonido al cual el ser humano no esta acostumbrado a oír por mucho tiempo...el silencio.

Le seguía por las sombras,odiaba que le hubiese obligado a ir a aquella mansión pero al menos se estaba divirtiendo al ver al supuesto genio del mal sin recuerdo alguno. También había notado el Chi del albino pero lo ignoro completamente,interesante posiblemente seria pero como el joven había sido expuesto a tanta magia,duelos xiaolin,etc no seria de extrañar que le aumentase.

En el templo habían decidido ir a recorrer el mundo para buscar aquella persona que tuviese la espiral roja,ni si quiera Kimiko había podido identificar quien era pues en Internet le salían mas de mil personas con aquella espiral roja. Omi seguía pensando en Spicer,no habían sabido nada de él desde que Raimundo salio de la cueva¿Le habría echo algo? No creía capaz a su buen amigo hacerle algo al albino pero tampoco podía negar que se notaba desde lejos que nunca se habían llevado bien. Clay ya estaba encima de Dojo esperando a sus compañeros pero el Maestro Fung se coloco al lado de su joven aprendiz mirándole con preocupación. El pequeño desde hacia tiempo que estaba demasiado pensativo y solo la noticia del nuevo dragón xiaolin había logrado sacarle de sus pensamientos.

-¿Ocurre algo,Omi?-Pregunto el Maestro Fung haciendo que los demás monjes xiaolin les mirasen.-

-Maestro...no puedo parar de pensar en nuestro enemigo,Jack Spicer.-Confeso Omi recibiendo una mirada seria del líder de los monjes xiaolin.-

-Se nota que tu corazón es de oro,Omi. Si quieres puedes ir a verlo mientras tus compañeros buscan al dragón xiaolin del elemento metal.-Dijo el Maestro Fung con tono suave.-

-Eso me alergia tanto.-Dijo Omi haciendo que todos le corrigiesen de inmediato.-

-"Eso me alegraría tanto".-Dijeron todos a la vez para corregirlo.-

-Eso también.-Contesto el pequeño monje como siempre solía hacerlo.-

-Omi,intenta no confundir palabras que algún día no sabremos que quieres decir,pequeño vaquero.-Dijo Clay con toda la amabilidad del mundo levantándose su sombrero.-

-Maestro,no creo que sea buena idea que el pequeñajo vaya solo. Podría ser una trampa.-Hablo Raimundo antes de que Omi le contestase a Clay.-

-No tienes que preocuparte de él,eres un buen líder Raimundo así que cumple tu deber como dragón xiaolin y trae al nuevo dragón al templo.-El Maestro Fung hablo con toda la seriedad que podían tener sus palabras.-Yo mismo acompañare a Omi.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos por lo ultimo que dijo su maestro pero no pensaban llevarle la contraria. Ademas Raimundo estaba tranquilo si Omi iba con el maestro pero no le seguía haciendo gracia que viera a los enemigos como amigos porque bueno para que mentir Omi era demasiado inocente y se le podía engañar con facilidad,sin contar con que podían sacarle la información que quisieran. Respiro profundamente subiéndose encima de Dojo junto con Kimiko para emprender el viaje por todo el mundo o donde posiblemente estuviese aquel dragón xiaolin de metal.

Se despidió al ver a sus amigos marcharse surcando los cielos a lomos del dragón,para luego mirar a su maestro sonriendo. Sentía que un gran peso de encima se le hubiese ido de su corazón,pensó en activar algún Shen Gong Wu de transporte para ir hasta la mansión de los Spicer porque estaba algo lejos del templo a unas dos horas mas o menos a pie.

-Omi,iremos andando.-Dijo el Maestro Fung comenzando a caminar.-

-Maestro tardaríamos menos si usáramos algún Wu...-Contesto Omi andando al lado de su maestro.-

-Pero no todos los días se puede disfrutar de la tranquilidad.-El Maestro Fung tras decir aquellas palabras metió sus manos en las mangas quedándose como meditando.-

Quería averiguar como aquel inútil gusano había conseguido tanto Chi en tan solo una noche pero tras estar casi una hora vigilando a los Spicer sin sacar nada claro se empezaba a impacientar. Solo estaban hablando de chorradas,de cosas del pasado aunque la mujer no decía mas que una mentira detrás de otra y parecía como si Spicer se las estuviese tragando. Estaba mintiendo a su propio hijo y no tenia ni pizca de remordimiento alguno,que pena que solo se preocupara de dar buena imagen y en tener el cuerpo perfecto sino hubiese sido una gran esposa. Mirando de reojo a Wuya la cual pasaba del tema olímpicamente desde hacia un buen rato.

No se estaba creyendo nada de lo que estaba contándole su madre,¿que su abuela había muerto y la bufanda era el ultimo regalo que había recibido de su parte? Por favor,si recordaba claramente como discutieron y su madre le prohibió a su abuela pisar de nuevo aquella mansión. Pero era su madre y hasta que no recordase lo que verdaderamente había pasado intentaría buscar en esas mentiras algún pedazo de verdad para poder investigar. Pero seguía sin comprender porque sus padres lo trataban así,desde que nació solo su abuela se quedaba a su lado hasta que se lo prohibieron evidentemente.

-Mama...¿puedo ir a clases de Tai Chi?-Pregunto Jack mirándole a los ojos.-El doctor dice que puede ayudarme a recordar,cosas del Chi o algo así. Quiero recuperarme lo antes posible y recordar esas cosas que me has contado,recordar a la abuela antes de morir...¿Me dejaras?

-La señora Spicer en un principio se iba a negar pero si eso mantenía a su hijo ocupado y se volviera todo un experto para presumir y dar mejor imagen,incluso de madre.-Esta bien Jackie,esta tarde hablare con los del templo que hay aquí cerca. Seguro que alguno podrá enseñarte correctamente y así les daremos generosos donativos para su templo.

-¿Hay un templo aquí cerca?...-Aquello le resultaba vagamente familiar,su cerebro se había medio activado por así decirlo al oír aquel lugar.-

-Claro cariño,esta a media hora en coche. Puedes pedirle a los sirvientes que te lleven yo me tengo que ir preparando y ir hacia el aeropuerto.-Dicho eso la señora Spicer se levanto del sofá haciendo que el mayordomo se quedara con su hijo para vigilar lo.-Llámanos si necesitas algo o si ocurre algo¿vale?

-Si,mama. Si recuerdo algo os lo comunicare para que me lo podáis contar mas detalladamente.-Viendo a su madre a punto de salir del salón.-Que tengas buen viaje,mama.

-El mayordomo se acerco al joven amo cuando la señora salio del lugar,mirándole tiernamente.-Joven Spicer...temo decirle que su madre le ha estado mintiendo descaradamente...si tiene algún recuerdo puedo ayudarle o sus creaciones también conocerán las respuestas.

-El albino miro con cariño al mayordomo.-Gracias,Ying. Me di cuenta que mi madre mentía,aunque no comprendo porque y...¿a que te refieres con mis creaciones?-Alzo una ceja curioso y sin comprender de que hablaba el mayordomo.-

-Usted ha estado en los años que no recuerda en el sótano,construyendo robots y algunas cosas maravillosas como una especie de avión,una excavadora...sin duda alguna joven Jack,usted llegaras lejos. -Hablo el mayordomo mirando al muchacho hasta que la señora Spicer le llamo con la campanilla que esta poseía.-Si me disculpa.

-Espera Ying...-Quería detenerlo antes de que se fuera.-He tenido un sueño en donde hay una caja de madera y dentro hay una mascara...¿sabes que es? o ¿Donde esta?

-Fue un regalo de su padre,se lo di a uno de sus robots sirvientes para que se lo llevara.

-Gracias Ying...ahora iré afuera para despedirme educadamente de mi madre.-Se quedo pensando en lo que le había contado el mayordomo sobre aquella caja de madera tan mística.-

-Esto se vuelve interesante,¿no crees Wuya?-Comento Chase Young oculto en las sombras mirando a la bruja,la cual estaba sorprendida porque el mocoso de Spicer pudiese medio recordar cuando se conocieron pero sobretodo aquella monstruosidad de caja.-

Ya se divisaba a lo lejos la mansión de los Spicer y cada vez estaba mas impaciente,no comprendía porque su maestro iba tan lento a veces pero como siempre contestaba "Hay que ser pacientes,joven monje". Se adelanto un poco,solo dos pasos por delante del Maestro Fung nada mas,había visto un vehículo enorme de color negro en la entrada de la mansión. A medida que iban avanzando se podía ver claramente a Jack Spicer enfrente de aquella limusina,junto con un sirviente.

Estaba acostumbrado a que el pequeño monje no parase quieto o que se impacientara a lo mínimo que ocurría algo. Por eso había decidido ir andando para que Omi fuese aprendiendo a tener paciencia para este tipo de situaciones. No le sorprendió para nada ver al albino estar enfrente de aquel vehículo pero el joven monje que aprecia un libro abierto temía que se fuera sin despedirse. Con un gesto el cual hizo con la cabeza fue suficiente para que Omi entendiese que podía adelantarse de todas formas ambos llegarían al mismo lugar.

Se despedía de su madre de la mejor forma posible viendo como se subió a la limusina unicamente dándole un beso en la frente. Aquello era agotador,seguramente le podrían dar un premio al mejor actor pero su madre se llevaba el Oscar, sin enterarse que el joven monje se estaba acercando medio corriendo y por detrás de él estaba su maestro. Levanto la mano despidiéndose cuando vio que el vehículo se puso en marcha empezando a alejarse,iba añorar a su madre pero al menos se alegraba que estuviesen un poco mas pendiente de él aunque solo fuese para saber que recuerdos había empezado a recuperar.

-¡JAAAAAACK!-Grito Omi con todo el aire que tenia en sus pulmones llegando a los pocos segundos a las piernas del albino que las abrazaba con fuerza.-Pensé que te ibas a ir sin despedirte de mi.-Omi puso una cara de tristeza incluso se le veía alguna lagrimilla en los ojos apunto de recorrer sus mejillas.-

-Miro extrañado a aquel muchacho,no le reconocía,ni si quiera le recordaba pero parecía ser que él si le conocía. Miro a su mayordomo el cual negó con la cabeza al ver que en su rostro se reflejaba la pregunta "¿Quien es?".-

-Buenos días,Spicer.-Saludo el Maestro Fung que recibió la misma mirada del albino,algo que le hizo pensar en porque aquella mirada.-

-Suspiro pesadamente agachándose un poco para estar a la misma altura que aquel muchacho,¿como decirle a alguien que no le recordabas?Seguramente iba a ser duro para ambos.-Lo siento...em...¿Nos conocemos?

-Cuando escucho aquella pregunta se sorprendió bastante.-No me tomes el palo,Jack Spicer.

-Se dice "No me tomes el pelo",Omi.-Le corrigió el Maestro Fung viendo al mayordomo porque pensaba que era algún tipo de estrategia para que nadie supiera que eran enemigos.-

-Alzando una ceja mirando a Ying como pidiendo ayuda pero luego miro de nuevo al muchacho tristemente.-Te llamas Omi¿cierto?.-Viendo como el pequeño asentía con su cabeza ya que su instinto de tigre le estaba diciendo que algo iba mal.-Bien Omi...es un placer conocerte...de nuevo.

-¿Que broma es esta,Jack?.-Pregunto Omi mirándole cada vez mas extrañado para luego mirar a su maestro.-

-El señorito Spicer perdió la memoria en un accidente.-Hablo Ying al ver que Jack no sabia que palabras decir en ese momento a aquel niño que tenían delante.-

Aquello les sorprendió tanto a maestro como a alumno,ambos se miraron mutuamente para luego ser invitados por el mismo Spicer a tomar un té ya que así podrían hablar de como se conocieron,etc. Omi no se creía lo que sus oídos habían escuchado seguía pensando que todo tenia que estar siendo una broma de mal gusto pero por si acaso no se apartaba de su amigo. Miraba a Jack cada dos por tres con la tristeza reflejada en su rostro pero se sorprendió cuando lo cogió en brazos.

Hablaba con el mayordomo de lo ocurrido ya que presentía que era buena persona pero a medida que este le contaba mas se entristecía por Spicer porque ningún enemigo debería ser castigado con la perdida de los recuerdos. Se fijo detenidamente en las gafas que este llevaba en la frente haciendo que sonriese con cariño,no había duda alguna pero no pensaba decir nada dejando a los muchachos a solas mientras que el mayordomo le explicaba que si podían enseñarle Tai Chi al señorito Spicer.

Le había cogido en brazos al ver aquella tristeza en su rostro todo el rato,en verdad lamentaba no recordarlo aunque tenia el ego demasiado grande para su edad pero eso le hacia gracia. Abrazándolo durante un rato hasta que volvió a dejarlo en el suelo esperando a que tanto mayordomo como maestro entraran por la puerta con la bandeja de té.

-De verdad siento no poder recordarte,Omi...pero me alegra saber que tenia un buen amigo aunque no lo recuerde.-Dijo Jack pensando en que preguntas podría hacerle al pequeño ya que seguramente obtendría la verdad en sus palabras.-¿Podrías contarme todo lo que sepas de mi?

Su ego pareció aumentar con las primeras palabras que Jack Spicer había dicho,con ojos saltones y brillantes mirándolo hasta que hizo aquella pregunta. No pensaba negarse así que empezó hablar aunque remarcaba cuando hablaba de él,suprimiendo la maldad de Jack porque seria mejor ir poco a poco ademas que podría ser un duro golpe emocional para su amigo y no quería verlo atormentado mas de lo que ya parecía estar al no recordar nada.

Hacia rato que el maestro había entrado en el cuarto con el té de ambos,escuchando como Omi le contaba cosas de Jack aunque notando como había suprimido que era del lado Heylin y había intentado mas de una vez robarle los Shen Gong Wu. Si no fuera por su tremendo ego seguramente Omi hubiese sido un gran líder pero sobretodo una gran persona aunque eso ya lo era.

Ya era mediodía cuando Omi había llegado a la parte en que estaban buscando al nuevo dragón xiaolin y se uniera a ellos para vencer al lado Heylin,terminando para siempre con la oscuridad. Le encantaba escuchar al pequeño contar aquellas historias sin duda tenia una gran imaginación,pensando que todo se lo había inventado pero cuando menciono lo del dragón xiaolin del metal se quedo sorprendido escuchando con mas atención las palabras de su pequeño amigo. Él controlaba el metal pero sentía que era mejor mantenerlo en secreto al menos mientras permaneciera en esa mansión.

Sus ojos dorados de reptil miraban sorprendido y con gran interés a Omi,debían encontrar al nuevo dragón xiaolin antes que los monjes. Desapareciendo entre las sombras para usar en su ciudadela la Fuente del Wi junto con el Ojo de Águila,así lo sabrían en cuestión de segundos ademas también debía averiguar cuanto había cambiado el balance de Heylin y Xiaolin. Estaba seguro que la perdida de memoria de Jack Spicer y que surgiera el nuevo dragón xiaolin del elemento metal estaba relacionado pero se negaba aceptar que pudiese ser ese mismo gusano el nuevo dragón. Ordeno a uno de sus mas leales cuervos que vigilara al gusano y que ni se le ocurriese perderle de vista ni un segundo,Wuya había desapareció antes que él ya que tenia cosas que planear e informar a Hannibal para poder intercambiar esa valiosa información por mas poder.

-El pergamino nos dijo que debíamos encontrar a la persona que posee una espiral de color rojiza y con el fondo amarillo.¿Tu conoces a alguien así,Jack?.-Dijo Omi sonriendo con una galleta en la mano.-

-A veces hay que alzar la vista para contemplar lo que tenemos delante.-Dijo El Maestro Fung esperando que su aprendiz lo hubiese entendido porque Jack no parecía a verlo pillado.-

-Omi al escuchar al Maestro Fung lo siguió al pie de la letra nuevamente,como todo lo que decía. Sus parpados se abrieron a mas no poder quedándose con la boca abierta pues al alzar la mirada vio las gafas de Jack Spicer.-¡ERES TU,EL NUEVO DRAGON!TIENES LA ESPIRAL.-Grito Omi emocionado señalando con su dedo la frente del albino.-

-Se quito las gafas que siempre solía llevar puestas observándolas detenidamente.-...mi abuela me las regalo hace muchos años...creo que tenia tres años.-Acariciándolas con cuidado para luego dejar que Omi las cogiera.-

-¡MIRA MAESTRO!-El pequeño Monje se las enseño a su maestro con una amplia sonrisa.-

-Ya lo veo,Omi.-Dijo sonriendo para luego mirar al albino.-Jack¿querrías venir al templo con nosotros?

-Se quedo pensando durante un buen rato,era una decisión difícil pero en la mansión simplemente estaban los sirvientes,no tenia ningún familiar a su lado y por las noches siempre se quedaba solo en esa enorme casa. Sin mencionar que el nombre del templo ya se le hacia familiar,tal vez allí pudiese recuperar algo de su memoria.-Cogeré mis cosas...-Dicho esto se levanto para ir a su cuarto seguido de Omi que le seguía mirando con una amplia sonrisa.-

El Maestro Fung había ido hablar con el mayordomo para que informara a los padres de Spicer ya que ellos eran los que tenían la ultima palabra aunque estaba seguro de que iban a decir que si,esperaba pacientemente junto con el mayordomo en la puerta principal esperando que sus aprendices volviesen y así marcharse al templo. Al menos le alegraba haber encontrado al dragón xiaolin del metal pero ¿porque hasta entonces no se habían dado cuenta de que era él?Muchas veces había estado en el templo y nadie,ningún monje había notado que su Chi fuera como el de los demás aprendices de dragón xiaolin. Seguramente la respuesta estaría en un recuerdo perdido del joven muchacho albino,ademas aun quedaba por resolver donde estaba el Shen Gong Wu desaparecido.

Llevaba una maleta con su ropa,ya mandaría a sus robots que le trajeran su caja de herramientas para repararlos ya que había visto uno que estaba a medio fabricar¿Porque estaría así ese robot?Decidió darle mas vueltas a ese asunto,ahora iría a vivir a un templo de monjes y a saber si le permitirían traer esas cosas. Viendo al mayordomo sonriendo le de forma tierna,aunque poco tardo en mirar a Omi impaciente esperando ya afuera,por suerte el Maestro Fung aun estaba a su lado.

-Tenga cuidado,Jack...y aprenda todo lo que pueda de los monjes.-Dijo el mayordomo mirando sonriente al muchacho junto con su amigo.-Estoy seguro que allí recuperara la memoria. Y si necesita algo llámenos,estaremos allí en poco tiempo.

-Gracias Ying...-Abrazo al mayordomo como deseaba que hubiese sido su padre y no aquel que tenia.-

Dejo de abrazarle viendo como había empezado alegarse junto con aquel maestro del templo y aquel aprendiz con el cual entablo un lazo de amistad el joven Spicer. Volviendo a dentro dela mansión sin molestarse en llamar a los señores Spicer porque sabría que no le contestarían ya que acababan de ver a su hijo hace poco.

Andando junto con Omi y Fung hacia su nuevo hogar,esperaba que pudiese recordar aunque seguía pensando si mostrarles aquel "don" que tenia para controlar el metal. Sentía dentro de él que no debía usarlo y aquel sentimiento había aparecido cuando el Maestro Fung y Omi se presentaron en su casa y comenzaron a contarle aquello acerca de su vida,los duelos xiaolin,los Shen Gong Wu,etc.

En lo más profundo del mundo Yin-Yang,la criatura miraba con gran interés una esfera,que era como el centro de aquel mundo,mostrando le a Jack Spicer. La criatura daba vueltas al rededor de dicha esfera,estaba enfadada pues el frasco que había estado custodiando tanto tiempo se encontraba ahora vació.

-"Nos volveremos a ver Dragón Xiaolin del Metal y esta vez no seré tan benévolo".-Pensó la criatura terminando por reírse de forma malvada.-

**…...**

**Notas de**_ Shifty Braginski_** (autor):**¿Que pasara cuando Chase descubra la verdad?¿Como se tomaran los demás monjes que Spicer este en el templo?¿La criatura Chi de que conoce a Jack? Estas preguntas y muchas mas serán respondidas a lo largo de la historia.

Lamento haber tardado tanto en escribir pero no tenia tiempo para ello por suerte ahora si tengo tiempo y con ideas nuevas que espero que les agraden cuando las escriba. Muchas gracias por haber estado esperando la continuación. Un saludo y no dejen de leer pero sobretodo no pierdan la imaginación.

**Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc.**


End file.
